


Is that your dress for the wedding?

by DODO24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DODO24/pseuds/DODO24
Summary: Another prompt, love getting these."What about Tobin picking out a dress for Ali and Ash her wedding but not being happy with it. Kind of like a gender expression type thing with Christen making her see she is perfect the way she is."Well here it is, no hardcore gender confusion, more Tobin struggling a bit with thinking her family wouldn't accept her and Christen proving the opposite. Pinoe and Ash are there to help Tobin out, Christen is an awesome girlfriend.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 12
Kudos: 311





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love getting these prompts, i wrote this in like an hour so i hope it's good.  
Sidenote: i don't actually belief this is reality, Tobin seems very comfy with who she is. I did find it an interesting subject to write about though so that's why i did.

Tobin was frowning at the dress in front of her, thinking back at it she had no clue why she bought it. Okay that was a lie, she did know why, or at least for what occasion, she just hated herself for picking it. The dress in front of her was fairly simple, light pink, cut just below the knee and fortunately there was no lace or other ruffles on it. Tobin still hated it though, it reminded her of the dresses she always had to wear when she was younger.

That was probably why she picked it in the first place, she hadn’t really been interested in finding something to wear so she picked something on autopilot. She had squeezed in dress shopping when she had been with her family a couple weeks back, knowing her sisters and her mom would love to tag along. She rarely enjoyed the selection they gave her, but it was easier than doing it by herself and she could just pick from whatever her mom and sisters had selected for her.

It wasn’t that it looked bad on her, her sister even used the word “banging” so it was indeed a good choice, something about it was putting her off though.

She had put the dress in her closet as soon as she got home and hadn’t looked at it since. She had only taken it out because she was packing for the trip since the wedding wasn’t in Portland. Christen of course had already packed, finally giving up in trying to get Tobin to not do things at the last minute.

Tobin wondered if she could just purposely forget it so she wouldn’t have to wear it, she could just borrow something from Chris. Deep in thought she didn’t hear Christen come in to check on her progress. Christen saw her girlfriend sitting on the edge of their bed staring at the dress in her hands with a face that told her she wasn’t happy. “Is that your dress for the wedding?” Tobin’s head shot up when she heard Christen talk, “oh, umm, yeah I guess.”

Tobin’s eyes focused on the dress again, looking at it as if the fabric was personally offending her. “Is something wrong with it? You don’t look very happy,” Tobin let out a joyous laugh after hearing Christen speak. “I hate it, don’t know why though,” Christen had joined her on the bed, sliding in next to her so there wasn’t an inch between them.

“Can I offer a suggestion?” Tobin didn’t look at Christen, her eyes still trained on the dress in her hands, but she did nod. “Could it maybe be that you don’t like it because it’s a dress?” Christen used her hand to brush away some of the hair that had fallen in front of Tobin’s eyes, waiting for her to answer. “Why do you think that?” Tobin wasn’t really ready to provide an answer, even if deep down she knew it.

“I can tell when you’re uncomfortable babe, you do a good job in covering it up but I know you usually prefer something less traditionally feminine.”

There it was, the word which Tobin hated, the word people always used to describe her sisters but never her. The word she at one point would strive for, wearing whatever she could to get that label so she for once wouldn’t be the weird one. She had left the need to be called feminine behind, but it still hurt whenever occasions like weddings came around.

She had tried to keep her tears at bay but Christen still noticed the little waterdrops falling down her cheeks. She dutifully wiped them away with her hands, staying silent through it. Tobin lowered her head on Christens shoulder before looking at the dress once more and chucking it to the side. With the dress out of her hands they were free for Christen to take, “you know I don’t care right? I want you to be comfortable whether that’s in a dress or in something else.”

Tobin of course knew this; it wasn’t like Christen ever told her to wear something or that she didn’t look feminine enough. “I just thought I was over all this, I’m too old to keep getting upset over something so trivial.” Christen pulled her back onto the bed, letting her curl into her, Christens one hand was stroking up and down her bare back, under her hoodie while the other was playing with her hair. Tobin closed her eyes, mesmerized at how Christen always managed to calm her down in seconds.

“Feelings are not connected to age Tobs, you can feel bad at any age. If you don’t want to wear the dress we will find you something else, you don’t have to worry about that.” Christen paused, looking down at Tobin’s face which still wasn’t completely relaxed, “do you think you can tell me why you chose this dress?

Tobin shrugged her shoulders, “my mom and sisters liked it, they said it looked really good on me and the other options weren’t any better.” The words sounded a bit muffled because Tobin was speaking into Christens tank top covered chest. “If your mom and sisters had given you the option of a suit would you have chosen that?” Tobin buried her face even further into Christens chest, “probably not.” Christen twirled one of the strands of Tobin’s hair around her finger, “what if they would have said that you looked really good in it?”

Tobin didn’t need to lift her head for Christen to know that she was blushing, “they would never say that.” Christen frowned, knowing this wasn’t true but not wanting to dismiss Tobin’s feelings. “Are you sure?” Tobin shrugged her shoulders again, Christen thought it was about time to show Tobin the truth. She grabbed for her phone and opened up her messages, scrolling to find the one she was looking for.

Tobin lifted her head up when she noticed Christens hands had disappeared, “what are you doing?” Christen smiled at her, “showing you what your family really thinks.” Christen had found the conversation she was looking for; she had sent a picture to Tobin’s mom and sisters of them at the Espy’s.

_Cindy: awh, look at you guys, so beautiful. Have fun tonight dears and be careful  
  
_

_Katie: look at Toby in her cute little suit, she is trying so hard to look fierce lol. You look smashing Chris _  
  


_Perry: Wow Chris, what a look, no wonder Toby came as your handsome bodyguard ;). You both look awesome, why the shoes though Chris, why?_

Christen showed Tobin the reactions of her sisters to her explaining why Tobin absolutely had to wear her new blue sneakers. Even getting a small giggle out of Tobin when Perry had told her to hide them better next time, not like she did with “those horrible yellow shorts.”

“They love you Tobs and they don’t care what you want to wear, as long as you’re happy.” Tobin didn’t try to hide the tears this time, she clutched Christens phone in her hands, staring at the messages. Christen pulled her against her chest again, “I love you baby, even in yellow shorts or blue sneakers because that’s what makes you so authentically you.”

Tobin didn’t waste time to give Christen a hard kiss, pouring so much emotion in it that even Christen could feel herself getting teary eyed. “I love you to, more than I can ever put into words.” A series of teary kisses and giggles followed, “so does that mean we can go pick out something else for me to wear?” Christen giggled again, she never would have thought that Tobin would be the one to bring up shopping. “Sure we can but I do think we need reinforcements.”

Tobin wanted to ask what she meant but Christen had already pulled out her phone and called someone.

_“Hey Pinoe, Tobin needs some help picking out an outfit for the wedding.”_

_“Yes, I know she is late, did you really expect her not to be?”_

Christen threw a wink at Tobin, showing her, she was joking.

“_That’s what I thought.”_

_“Anyway, do you want to help us out and come with?” _

The high-pitched squeal that caused Christen to pull the phone away from her ear was enough to make Tobin laugh, of course Pinoe would jump at the chance.

Christen made the arrangements before hanging up and looking at Tobin, “oh you are in for the shopping trip of your life.” Tobin let out a deep sigh, “fine, but no glitters or animal print,” Tobin was smiling though so her words didn’t carry much weight. This might be the first time in her life she was actually looking forward to a shopping trip, well sort off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it
> 
> If you have prompts let me know, i'm on a roll
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


	2. Burgundy red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen creates a breakthrough in how Tobin finds her look. Pinoe and Ash are great helps or nuisances, depending on how you look at it lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess a 2nd chapter was necessary. It was kind of mean to not include the actual finding of the right outfit.  
Enjoy

Regret probably wasn’t the right term but boy Tobin was bored. They had been going from store to store trying to find the right look for her. Tobin had no clue that there were so many stores that sold clothing and was gob smacked that Pinoe had managed to find them. 

She had probably tried on at least 40 dresses and suits, all of which ended up not being right. Pinoe didn’t give up and went into every store with enthusiasm. Tobin suspected that Christen had briefed her on why they needed her help because Pinoe’s jokes didn’t have their usual edge. 

They were currently in some chique boutique, Christen was looking around, Pinoe was talking to someone and Tobin? Well she was sitting on an uncomfortable but probably very expensive chair. “Tobs, try these on will you?” She let out a deep sigh, having lost count how many times she had been asked that question. Pinoe handed her two dresses and a suit, all in a blueish color. 

The first dress was uncomfortable, but it looked good, Pinoe whistled when she came out, Chris gave her a simple look, yes or no? Tobin looked in the mirror again, nope definitely not. The next dress was even worse, it was tight and restrictive, she would probably strip naked during the wedding just to get out of it. The suit was okay, but it wasn’t her style, the color was to flashy and it made her think of one of those gameshow hosts with their glittery jackets. 

After at least 7 different stores Tobin put her foot down, she has had enough, time to go home. She thanked Pinoe for helping her even if she didn’t particularly enjoy the experience. Pinoe gave her a warm hug and a kiss on her cheek, “don’t worry T, we will find something that is totally you,” she whispered in her ear. 

Christen and Tobin made their way home in silence, tired of the day. 

After they showered and changed Christen pushed her down on the couch, joining her by sitting in her lap. Tobin smirked when she felt Christen curl herself up in her arms so that her head was positioned right over her heart. “Feeling cuddly are we?” Christen gave her a slight shove but didn’t move, “not my fault that you’re all soft and smell nice.” Tobin pulled her arms tight around the woman in her lap, “well if you recall, you’re the one who pulled me into the shower, so it is kind of your fault.” Christens hand found a way under Tobin’s hoodie, slowly moving her fingers up her taut stomach, “Chris no!” 

Christens fingers danced over Tobin’s side making her shriek, “I take it back, I take it back, everything is my fault.” Christen laughed at her but did stop her fingers from moving, “and don’t you forget it cutie.” Christen sat up a little to press a kiss to Tobin’s lips. It’s a soft but deep kiss, perfectly fitting after the day they had. Christens fingers are brushing under Tobin’s hoodie again but this time not to tickle her. She simply loves Tobin’s body, all muscly but somehow still so soft. Tobin has a hand on either side of Christens face, holding her as closely as possible. The kiss stops when they both need to take a breath, Tobin rests her forehead against Christens, “thank you for today.” 

Christen gave her another quick kiss, “and here I thought you hated today?” Tobin smiled at her, “hate is a strong word.” Christen gave her a pointed look, “okay yes, hate probably captures it best but I love you for putting up with my picky ass.” Christen gave her a loving smile, “always Toby.” 

:::::::

Two days later, they are already in Miami for the wedding, which is in three days, but Tobin still doesn’t have an outfit. Pinoe had been sending her pictures of dresses and suits that she might like but none really interested her. 

“Why don’t you draw what you like?” Christen had been looking over Tobin’s shoulder at the latest pictures Pinoe sent her. Tobin gave her a confused look, “you never really know how to explain with words what you want right? Why not try and draw it like you did with the Re-inc clothes?” Tobin’s face lit up when the idea got through to her, she shot up of the couch and got her sketchbook and pencils. Christen shook her head laughing, who knew it was this easy. 

Three hours later Tobin walked into Ash and Ali’s house with her sketchbook under her arm and Christen holding onto her hand. They had already seen the almost married couple and they knew Pinoe would be with them, probably annoying the crap out of them (well mostly Ali). Pinoe looked at the rough sketch Tobin made with a gleeful smile, “Ash come here, you need to look at this.” 

Ash joined them, looking curiously at what Pinoe was holding, “wow awesome, Is that going to be in the next Re-inc drop? In that case I would like to order 3.” They all laughed at her, “no Ash, this is what Tobin wants to wear to the wedding, we just need to find a store that sells it.” Ash punched Tobin in the shoulder, “you will look hot in that Tobs, come on I know a place that should have it.” 

Not even an hour later Tobin was once again in a dressing room but this time she was wearing something she loved. The suit was a tight but still stretchy material, burgundy red, with a black fitted shirt underneath it. She loved it, not to flashy but still cheerful, form fitting but still comfortable and most of all it was a perfect mix between feminine and masculine. 

When she stepped out of the dressing room she blushed when she saw Pinoe and Ash look at her with dropped jaws. Christen simply smiled at her before going up to her, grabbing her by the lapels of her suit and pulling her in for a kiss. “You look hot but more importantly, you look so happy,” she whispered so the others wouldn’t hear her. 

“You know, it’s not very polite to look hotter than the bride Tobs,” Pinoe laughed at Ash, “bitch please, I already had that covered anyway.” Tobin and Christen laughed at Ash trying to swat at Pinoe, until the sales lady came by and put a stop to it. They had the suit altered so it fit perfectly while the three shop maniacs dragged Tobin to another store to find her some shoes.

Tobin was pretty sure she would forever hate shopping, but at least she found her way of finding what she liked and how to express herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering what the suit looked like https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/480266747745338258/
> 
> Hope you liked it, keep the prompts coming :)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


End file.
